Rapture's Hybrid and Detective
by Dracul666
Summary: start's at Bioshock. when jack gets to rapture he probably didn't give a shit and just wanted to survive but what if there were people who actually wanted to know what the hell was going on? Andrew Ryan is going to get a big surprise that will cause his plans to go to hell. Bioshock X Kamen Rider plus several other minor crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They Call This Paradise?

Dracul666: okay we got a Bioshock story now.

Philip: you don't sound as excited like usual.

Dracul666: I've had a confusing and crappy week so I just want to get writing. Also I'm going to be adding some personal touches, like how Splicers come to be. I mean come on, in the game you splice up so many times yet Jack or Delta never goes Splicer.

Philip: fair enough and you make a good point, this is going to be very bloody isn't.

Dracul666: hell yeah it is mainly because I'm writing it plus both games were banned in Australia too you know.

Philip: really now this should be interesting then.

_**Atlantic Ocean**_

Why in the world did our plane just crash? This was the question asked by an Asian teenager as he came up to the surface. Gggrrraaa a voice "growled", oh Dracul you made it also the teen said as he turned around after hearing the growl, he saw a white teenager motioning for him to follow him to a light house he had spotted.

As they made it to the small island the two proceeded to enter only to have the door shut behind them. Oh dear, so what now? The tan skinned teen asked looking at the boy Dracul who was going to respond when the lights came on. Well at least we can see now the Asian teen said. He had hazel eyes and black hair which had two white hair clips on the right side and was swept to the left, he wore a sleeveless open hoodie that was green, under that he wore a white long sleeved shirt with yellow stripes, lastly black pants and red boots with black buckles.

He looked over at Dracul who was gritting his teeth in pain as he wrung the water out of his tail, that's right tail; it was black and had a crimson tip, the same goes for the ears on the top of his head which like his tail looked just like a foxes also his entire right arm was wrapped in bandages, and as usual Dracul never changed his look, he wore a crimson hoodie (which hid his ears and tail) on top of a black turtleneck to hide some scars he had gotten as a child and a scaly black cowboy that hung around his neck by a chain, he wore jeans and black combat boots.

They turned and saw a bronze statue of a man holding a red banner that said, "No Gods or Kings. Only Man" they saw a plaque, hhhaaaiiss Dracul "hissed" looking at his friend. Yes I know how it goes because you can't speak and only have your right eye. Philip read this, Philip explain that, you don't really need to ask you know the now dubbed Philip stated.

It says "in what country is there a place for people like me?" Philip told Dracul. Dracul and Philip looked around and found some stairs leading downstairs. Should we go down Philip asked only to see Dracul already going down. Figures Philip sighed as he followed; once they got to the bottom the pair saw some large sphere shaped sub.

I think it is fair to say things have gotten odd enough to merit an investigation right Dracul? Philip asked only to get a grunt from Dracul as he opened the pod. The inside looked surprisingly well kept as it had two large u-shaped velvet seats and a smaller u-shaped velvet sat made to seat six people on the left and right side and two in the back of the pod. Dracul and Philip climbed inside and saw two short wave radios. They both took one then Dracul pulled the lever. As the pod descended they were astounded at what they saw, an entire city underwater "Zokuzoku suru ne!" [How thrilling!] Philip shouted in excitement and personally Dracul had to agree with him.

As they reached the end of line they saw what looked like a deserted lobby. The only light was coming from signs and other things from the distance through the large window in the front. Then all of a sudden a man came out of nowhere looking scared for his life. Philip was going to tap on the glass to get his attention but then…it happened.

They couldn't see because of how dark it was but some sort of hook handed figure dropped from the ceiling. Before he knew it the man that ran in was thrown against the pod. Philip watched in horror as the man was gutted right in front of them while Dracul seemed unaffected. Is it someone new? The figure asked as they jumped up and vanished.

Before Philip could catch his breath some thing landed on the pod, sparks flew as he looked up and saw hooks tearing through their sub. Gggrrrr, Philip looked next to him and saw Dracul was making the noise and also started to stand up, knowing Dracul well enough to see what was coming next Philip covered his ears. Dracul took a deep breath and let loose a loud "roar" that shook the sub, afterwards he and Philip heard a high-pitched scream of terror and sounds indicating the figure had fled.

Dracul kicked the pod door off its hinges and helped Philip out of the pod clearly scared out of his mind. What was that thing? Philip whispered scared out of his mind. Dracul had only seen his friend like this one other time; "WHACK" Dracul slapped him across the face. What? Philip said looking around then at Dracul, thanks I needed that let's get moving he said not wanting to be there anymore. Dracul grabbed Philips shoulder stopping him.

Philip stared at Dracul knowing what he would ask. You want to know why I froze up back there he stated and Dracul nodded. You know I have indirectly killed many people with what I used to make Philip said, you also know that I have seen you kill your fair share as well Dracul. That being said, it is a very different experience seeing that "thing" gut someone in front of me…it just happened so fast. Despite this I want you to know Dracul; you saved my life the day we met. If that means I am going to get my hands bloody to help get us through this, then that freak and any others like it better right now…_count up their sins._

Dracul just smiled at his friend thinking how far the both of them had come since they met. As Philip and Dracul moved on they found two large duffle bags. Each taking one they continued on only to find the way blocked by pieces of a fallen pillar. They looked around and did not see another way out. Looks like you're just going to have to break through Philip said only to have Dracul toss him a large wrench.

Philip just looked at it and sighed. Guess I'm going to start pulling my weight around already huh? Philip asked. Dracul grinned knowing how Philip was more of the "Brains" of the two of them (not to say that Dracul is stupid) and did not enjoy having to do manual labor.

Philip grabbed the wrench and helped Dracul smash their way through. They the crouched under what they could not break and went up the stairs on the other side. Halfway up there was a shout and the next thing they knew, a burning couch was tumbling down the stairs. Dracul grabbed Philip by his collar and tossed him over the couch while he kicked off the wall.

They both landed at the top of the stairs with Philip barely landing on his feet. Before Philip opened his mouth so he could complain but he and Dracul heard something else. Go ahead and report me you FUCKS! Said the most deformed man Dracul and Philip had ever seen. He charged at Philip with his own wrench, but was punched by Dracul. As the man stumbled and tried to get his bearings, Dracul got a few feet behind him as Philip got the same distance away in front of him.

Dracul and Philip both ran at him at the same time, Dracul rolled into a slide tackle (it's in soccer, I looked it up because I didn't know what the name was) and took out the man's legs, while at the same time Philip slammed his wrench into his deformed face. The combined force of both their efforts caused his skull to crack open on the floor faster then they expected.

The door ahead was broken so they headed upstairs and found an odd vending machine entitled "The Gathers Garden". Look at this Dracul, Philip said picking up some sort of jar and syringe. Level 1 Plasmid: Electro Bolt gives a good 4 uses before need for recharge Philip read from off the jar.

If it gives electrical based powers or something like that we can use it to get though the door Philip said drawing the liquid into the syringe. Before Philip could inject into himself Dracul took it from. Dracul made a hissing sound, yes we don't know what it could do but it's that or we stay stuck here.

Seeing his logic Dracul pumped it into his blood. Sparks were flying off his arms as he stumbled back towards the balcony. Philip tried to grab him only to get pulled over the edge with him into a painful sleep.

When they woke up they heard a slight sparking sound looking at Dracul's left hand they were baffled by the change. The Plasmid had manifested itself as electrical currents surging through Dracul's veins. It was so powerful his veins glowed neon blue right through his skin.

Looking around the room while Dracul got used to the change Philip found a bag of potato chips, a pep bar and a snack cake and put them all in his bag. Dracul deciding to try out his new abilities shot the panel next to the door and it opened.

Philip saw this and followed Dracul. As they walked down the tunnel a piece of the plane broke through and the tunnel started to leak and collapse. Dracul and Philip ran to the door and made it though into a large dimly lit room and decided to look around. Meeting back at the door to the next room they looked over what they found. I found a first aid kit and 2 more pep bar what about you? Philip asked.

Dracul pulled out two vials of glowing blue liquid and pointed to the label. EVE the fuel of Plasmids, well looks like we found our recharge huh Philip said. Going into the next room another three of those things ran at them. Dracul shocked them while Philip hit them all with his wrench. It appears hitting them while they are shocked does more damage Philip stated noticing how fast they went down.

Looks like you better recharge Philip said pointing at Dracul's left arm. Dracul pumped the EVE into his arm and as the label suggested his new power returned.

"Looks like you two are taken care of yourselves pretty well so far" said a voice with an Irish accent. They looked around to only see nobody, they then took out their radios. Hello? Philip responded. Hey the name Atlas, I wasn't sure if I should've contacted you two but I think it's fair to say you've proven yourselves Atlas said. Why is that? Philip asked. Because after what happened on new years of 1958 almost everybody able to find this place has died not to long after stepping out of their pod Atlas explained.

Well then maybe you can tell us what's going on here? Philip asked. That would take too long, right now let me tell you enough to survive Atlas tells them. Very well explain Philip agreed. These freaks you two have been running into are called Splicers, there basically a drug addict version of someone who uses Plasmids and Gene Tonics he said.

Wait does that mean that Dracul will become one of them? Philip asked worried. Relax like I said there like drug addicts, as long as your buddy doesn't use too many Plasmids or Tonics on himself he'll be fine Atlas explained. Okay but how do we know when too many is, well too many? Philip asked. Everybody has their own sign but trust me you'll know after you see it, after that only one more Plasmid or Tonic can be taken before becoming a Splicer, but be careful everybody has a different limit Atlas told them.

After Philip thanked Atlas the two continued on. They next entered an elevator lobby a Splicer was running at them while on fire, but he died before he even got close. They took the only working elevator up to the next floor. They heard a Splicer to there right and saw her standing over a baby carriage.

The two knew they could not let one of those "things" hurt a child so they killed her only to find that instead of a baby, it was a Revolver. I believe what you want to say is, what the hell Philip said looking at Dracul. You take it you can't rely on just your Plasmid Philip said handing the gun to Dracul.

The next room was some sort of two floor bar. They heard two voices arguing one level below; there was a Splicer banging on a door trying to get in for some reason. Philip motioned to the Splicers arguing. Dracul looked and it turned out they were standing in a small flooded part of the bar, seeing what he was getting at Dracul shot the water and they watched as the splicer spasm and died. They then went over to loot the bodies when Dracul found some sort of recording and brought it to Philip and played it. They heard what sounded like a depressed women drinking on New Year's Eve, but then things started to explode and she was shot or something because she said she was bleeding and it ended there.

They went back upstairs only to run into another Splicer which they killed quickly. After getting into the kitchen they ran into yet another Splicer, Dracul lifted his leg like he was going to kick a door in and slammed the Splicer into the wall then shooting it execution style. They scoured the kitchen and found some chips and money, what could we possible use money for in a place like this asked Philip to which Dracul just shrugged. Heading upstairs they went to the end of the hallway and found that the elevator were blocked off or did not work.

Dracul growled not knowing what they were supposed to do now. Let's check the bathroom, who knows maybe someone put a giant hole in the wall Philip laughed. They went into the men's bathroom and Dracul shot another Splicer but it took three shots despite all being in the chest, it appears there bodies are not only stronger but more durable as well stated Philip. Walking a little bit more they found that in the last stall there was a large hole in the wall. Dracul turned his head and stared at Philip, honest to god it was just a joke…really said Philip putting his hands up in defense.

They entered and walked across the lights to get across the gap since the doorway was blocked by a collapsed ceiling. Philip playfully had his arms out the side while walking in front of Dracul, so… you think this will actually lead any-is that a child? Philip asked clearly shocked at spotting a little girl in the spotlight standing over a dead body with some sort of syringe gun combo and seemed to be using it to extract something from body. Before for more could be said [by Philip anyway] Atlas contacted them. You think that's a child down there, don't be fooled…she's a little sister now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface…well that don't count for much down in Rapture. Those little sisters, they carry ADAM the genetic material the keeps the wheels of Rapture turning. Everybody wants it everybody needs Atlas said finishing his long explanation.

Dracul was pissed off beyond belief and Philip was not surprised because he was also, but nowhere as much as Dracul and he knew why. Dracul had a very protective & caring nature when it came to children, they just seemed to bring out a softer side of Dracul so rarely seen that it could probably be classified as a myth. They went down the stairs and watched as the Little Sister gathered ADAM from behind the glass.

Then a Splicer walked into the room and advanced on the Little Sister, but she turned around and let out a high-pitched wail. The Splicer pistol whipped the Little Sister and Dracul was about to try and break through the glass and save her, but then with a deep terrifying roar… "IT" came. The "beast" looked like a cross between a diving suit and a large bulky robot with a large drill for a right hand [Bouncer Big Daddy]. The Big Daddy came in and smashed the Splicer into a wall and then shoved its spinning drill into the Splicer's gut sending blood and intestines everywhere, but it did stop there and then it smashed the corpses head into the window many times with the final time sending it through.

Atlas then called yet again. That's the Big Daddy, she gathers ADAM he keeps her safe. Philip then smashed the lock keeping the gate next to them closed. Dracul and Philip began down a new hallway, then a female Splicer came from nowhere with a Revolver and shot at them. Dracul stood in front of Philip and took two shots to the chest but managed to shock her while Philip dashed at her and caved her head in. Dracul and Philip turned the corner and Dracul ducked as a garbage can flew at them, sadly Philip was not as fast and was sent flying as it slammed into him. Dracul shocked the Splicer and ran up and pistol whipped him then shot him with his last two rounds.

Philip groaned as Dracul casually kick the trash can off him. Rubbing his chest as he got up he saw Dracul slowly reload his Revolver, so what do you say we peek around the corner this time…I like keeping my ribcage intact Philip complained. Dracul chuckled as they rounded the next corner and came to a staircase and were quite surprised at what they saw when they looked around the corner, is that a Big Daddy? Philip asked. Indeed what they saw was a Big Daddy but there was a vast difference with this one… it was dead and being looted by two Splicers, there was no way they killed it Philip stated. "That raises the question to whom or what did" Atlas said suddenly over the radios, just thought I'd let you know your almost at the Medical Pavilion, there you can get to Neptune's Bounty so we can finally meet and talk he explained.

We look forward to it said Philip, "as do I, talk to you two later" and with that they went back to thinking on how to get rid of the Splicers. Dracul bring out your Plasmid Philip instructed; see there's water pouring from the ceiling. Dracul nodded and shocked the closer of the two Splicers in the water killing them both. They looted the Big Daddy and found an EVE Hypo and 48 dollars, why would one of these things have money on them? Philip asked. They jumped off the stair do to the fact that more than half of them destroyed, well it looks like the only way we can go is right so let's keep going said Philip.

Before the two could leave the gate closed and there was a voice saying something about a security breach, then Splicers began to flood into the room. Dracul killed the first two by shooting his Plasmid's blue bolt at them as they jumped off the stairs into a large puddle then recharged with an EVE Hypo, then Philip killed one who tried to surprise him. Dracul switched to his Revolver after shocking two more, but he never got to use it because the gate opened so he and Philip ran for it.

They ran down the hall as fast they could Dracul spotted a large open metal door, he then grabbed Philip by the shoulder towards the room. Sadly as they made it to the door it closed and they were locked out, then a large screen turned on behind them and a man appeared. "AH CHRIST YOUR TRAPPED, GONNA TRY TO OVERRIDE THE EXIT FROM HERE!" Atlas shouted over the radio. The man on the screen, who they guessed was Andrew Ryan was asking who sent them but personally neither of them could care and probably weren't even listening. Splicers began to swarm the glass wall in front of them in a large horde. Oh dear Kami-sama that's a lot of Splicers Philip said fearfully as he paled. Just as it seemed they were going to break through, the door opened and they rushed in and locked the Splicers out.

Dracul and Philip slide down against the wall and caught their breath as Atlas hailed them on the radio. Now you've met Andrew Ryan the bloody king of Rapture, his so called paradise now when you're ready gets to Emergency Access. Okay they call this paradise? Philip asked. Anyway let's see what we have in terms of supplies, Philip said emptying his and Dracul's duffle bags.

Chapter 1: supplies list (did not mention most of the times they looted, sorry between this and my new OC this was kind of rushed I promise not to skip out on that again)

Bag Potato Chips: 2

Pep Bars: 4

Electro Bolt Plasmid (used)

EVE Hypo: 7

First Aid Kits: 7

Revolver

Revolver Ammo: 24 (not counting rounds in gun)

Money: 83

Crème Filled Cakes: 2

Dracul666: okay done for now and if I did not post it already check out my OC update for final info on Dracul and also my new co-worked OC Ana.

Philip: another OC and it's a girl this time?

Dracul666: yeah that's why it's a co-worked OC I am not very good when it comes to girls in anyway other than being nice or polite.

Philip: you mean like your OC.

Dracul666: yeah…took me awhile realize that but anyway let's stop so I can write more, I have at least ten fic's to work on.

Philip: 10!

Dracul666: yeah but every one of them are still on the first chapter since if I can't stop thinking about the idea I have to write it down somewhere.

Philip: sure you sound tired.

Dracul666: yeah it's late but see you guys for the next publish or update or whatever the hell I do next.


	2. HELP US STOP FUCKING SOPA

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

3 minutes ago

ALSO if everybody could sign this petition

petitions. white house. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

erase the spaces all the spaces (no spaces needed) and pass it on


End file.
